sunpeltfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SunpeltFireclanWarrior/Sunpelt and Nettleleaf
Sunpelt is now a warrior and on her trip to the moonstone, she finds out that members of her clan, Shadowclan are plotting to take over the forest after Tigerstar comes to them in a dream and tells them to. She goes to warn her clan but it is too late and fighting breaks out. Sunpelt goes into battle after asking for the other clans to help Shadowclan. When she gets attacked by a huge black tom, Twig saves her and they confess their love for each other after the battle. Now that the two are allowed to be together, they don't waste any time in hunting, playing and sharing fresh kill with each other. Sunpelt is commemorated for her efforts to help with "The Great Battle" and she and Twig plan on having kits together. Before they can, Sunpelt meets normally feisty Windclan warrior, Nettleleaf on the border to Windclan. She wonders why he is being so nice to her. A few days later, she meets him again when she crosses the border for the second time after running too far. Their connection isn't apparent but it is there. Sunpelt talks to Nettleleaf until Twig jumps out of the bushes and out of jealousy, starts a fight with Nettleleaf after bring up the subject of his father, Hawkfrost. Sunpelt stops the fight but forces herself to be angry at Nettleleaf as she doesn't want to lose her connection with Twig. Her efforts are in vain though, as Twig has already decided he never wants to be with Sunpelt again. Sunpelt goes out to get fresh air, but meets Nettleleaf on her way out. They both forgive each other and Sunpelt gives in to her feelings for him. After moons of meeting each other, Nettleleaf and Sunpelt are ratted out by Twig, who was furious when he found out what they had been doing. He went straight to his leader and told her about how Sunpelt couldn't be trusted in Fireclan anymore. After thinking and talking to the leader of Riverclan and Sunpelt, the three decide that Sunpelt should be able to choose which clan she would like to go to. If she went to Riverclan, she could be with Nettleleaf, but she couldn't have any contact with her old clan or show any amount of trust toward Twig. If she stayed in Fireclan, she could be with all of her old clanmates but she could never go near Nettleleaf again. After a long goodbye to her old clan, Sunpelt decides to go to Riverclan with Nettleleaf. Her brother is furious at Sunpelt for leaving and wants to plot revenge. When he goes to kill Nettleleaf, Starclan shows that they want the two to be together by drowning Sunpelt's brother in the lake. Sunpelt had eight kits with Nettleleaf, the first litter had three kits (one survivor), Shadekit, Streamkit and Burrowkit (Burrowkit being the survivor). In her second litter she had five kits (with all surviving), Stonekit, Longkit, Thistlekit, Pebblekit and Fernkit. Category:Blog posts